Tigerlily
Tigerlily is the daughter of Tigger from Winnie The Pooh. Bio Name: Tigerlily Age:16 Birthday:9th May Parent: Tigger Super Style:I like free and loose clothes so I can bounce around, and a good mixture of orange, blacks and yellows Flaw:I'm allergic to honey, and I have a very bouncy personality, but a bit too literally. Just like my dad, I literally knock people off their feet! (But mine is accidental. My tail is unpredictable...) Pet: Dad got me a baby leopard for my birthday, I called her Winifred, after my uncle Winnie, but usually it's shortened to Winnie or Lucy-Lou (long story) Fav. Activity:Bouncing! But I also enjoy reading and playing with Dad's friends. Least Fav. Activity: Art, because I have to sit still. Biggest Pet Peeve:None really, except when I eat traces of honey, I'm allergic to it. Fav. Colour: Orange, black and yellow, my colours! Least Fav. Colour: Probably honey-colour, I'm allergic to honey... Fav. Food: Anything with malt extract BFFs: My dad probably Diary: Do NOT read! Personality Tigerlily is very upbeat and bouncy, just like her father. She has a habit of literally 'bouncing off walls' when she is excited, but this never bothers the folk in the Hundred Acre Wood. She is also very kind and caring, and never sees the worst in people. Background Tigerlily was born and raised by her father in the Hundred Acre Wood, and recognises her 'family' as those there; Winnie, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit and others. Relationships Family Tigerlily is very close to her only blood relative, her father, but considers those who she grew up with as her family too. Friends Tigerlily only considers the people of the Hundred Acre Wood as her friends- until recently she never went out of it. Enemies According to Tigerlily, she likes everyone and admires everyone, no matter how judging or mean, for their 'hidden beauty'. She's kinda spiritual like that. Romance She isn't really bothered at the moment Appearance Tigerlily has (slightly) yellowish skin, black hair with orange streaks and only has fur on the night of October 1st (Her father's birthday is believed to be in October). She has a tail similar to her father's (I'll add a link soon). Her ears are like a wolf's, but orange on the outside and yellow inside. Clothing Basic For basic, Tigerlily has her hair long and straight so it reaches her waist. She wears a orange tutu with bows similar to Eeyore's as a belt, and a faded red off-the-shoulder top similar to Winnie The Pooh's. She wears sunshine-yellow knee-high boots with black and orange horizontal stripes. Pyjama wear For pyjama wear, Tigerlily wears her hair in two long bunches and sports leopard print shorts and a black top with orange writing saying 'TTFN' (Ta-ta for now) on. She wears orange ankle socks and her slippers would be tiger-heads. Trivia *Her middle name is Eleanor, after Eeyore. *She only has one eyebrow (above her right eye) Quotes "T-T-F-N: ta-ta for now!"- Her dad's quote that she uses too "The wonderful thing about tiggers, is I'm the only one! Wait- but there's two tiggers..."-Tigerlily "Always look on the bright side of life. But wear sunglasses"- Tigerlily again Gallery